1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fixing devices, and more particularly to a fixing device for securing a circuit board to a plate member.
2. Description of Related Art
In assembly of computer systems, it is important to firmly secure a motherboard to a computer chassis so that vibrations caused, for instance, by the computer's ventilation fans or shocks to the computer do not cause expansion boards or memory modules to come loose or other components to be loosened or their connections to be damaged. Generally, a plurality of supporting posts each with a threaded hole defined therein, protrudes from the computer chassis corresponding to a plurality of standard holes in the motherboard. During installation, a plurality of screws is inserted through the standard holes of the motherboard and screwed into the corresponding threaded holes of the supporting posts, thereby the motherboard being secured to the computer chassis and supported by the supporting posts. However, machining of the supporting posts and drilling of the threaded holes is only done within a certain tolerance, which is not precise enough to ensure accurate alignment of parts.
What is desired, therefore, is a fixing device for adjustably and reliably securing a circuit board to a plate member.